Electronic equipment is frequently assembled using a header receptacle. Problems with the connector assembly can arise due to the presence of moisture and conducted and radiated electromagnetic interferences. Electromagnetic interference filters have been designed for use with some headers to reduce this type of problem.
It is important that the electrical connections of the header be free of moisture which could disrupt the circuit and that no electromagnetic interference be introduced into the circuit to produce spurious signals.